A christmas story
by Ice Princess Mishia
Summary: After a mission of two months Sakura came back to her home,christmas is near and she wants to spend it with her friends,What happens when she find someone added to the picture? Sasu/Saku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…But I wish I did so BADDDDD!!!!!**

A Christmas story

The sun is rising and its snowing in Konoha. December 20just in time to buy gifts and celebrate with her friends. Sakura Haruno, Ambu, medic nin, and 18 year old pink haired kunoichi is back after two months of being on a mission that was successful, naturally.

"_At last I'm home, I really missed the place"_Sakura thought while securing her ponytail

"Captain the gates are just up ahead" One of her comerades informed

"Hn. Do you have chakra?" she asked while smirking

The three looked at each other and said "Plenty"

"How about a race to the hokage's tower"

"Are you serious?" one of them said

"On 3" She said while preparing to run for it

"ok" they said in unison

"1…3!!" Sakura ran off in a speed that would make le proud "_thank you lee_"

The other three were a fair distance away, Saku was so distracted looking back that didn't notice the blob of blond that was exiting one of the restaurants.

"OUCH!!!!….WATCH IT!!!! You…Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto can't talk, see ya !" she ran off, and two pair of eyes stared at her back one deep blue and the others onyx

**At the Hokage tower**

"SAKURA HARUNO HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU…" that was the lecture she received after every mission, it started as a siple innocent race and it ended as a disaster at the village. " Do you have ANY idea how many carts you destroyed this time?" Tsunade was furious

"Shezzz shishou, You haven't seen me on two months and that's how you welcome your star pupil" Sakura shook her head in fake shame, to Tsunade it looked like she was a kid a again and that damn pout

"Arrrggg, just don't do it again and give you mother a hug" all signs of anger gone and a smile crossed her face(no their not really mother and daughter) Sakura did as told and hugged her and then put her profecional face on.

"Tsunade-sama our mission was successful"

"As always" Tsunade added

"here's the report and…"  
"Sure what ever I trust in your report to explain every little detail, you three can go and don't you dare agree to another of this girl's races, GOT IT!!"

"Yes hokage-sama" They left

Sakura sat in one of the seats infront of the desk and once seated she put her feet in the free seat.

"You don't change do you" Shizune asked as she entered the room

"Nope, I don't, and I won't" she smiled

"Sakura there is something I should tell you about" Sakura looked at Tsunade she was dead serious her smiled dropped

"What is it?"

"we found the reason of your parents death it was…"she was cut off by Sakura

"Magekyo Sharingan I know"

"How?"

"You said once your self I'm surpassing you, I just had a look at the and I know how they died, I know it was…" The doors barged open

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He ran and hugged her

"Na-ruto- Can't- breath" Sakura choked out

"Dobe your going to kill her" Sakuras eyes went wide for a moment but it was only a millisecond then she was back to her nomal state

"Oh shut-up you know your just jealous because I'm hugging Sakura-chan" He stuck his tongue out to sasuke

"_Sasuke came back…why? He hasn't killed Itachi I would know, right? Or did he?"_Naruto released her after a little glaring from her part

"Sasuke long time no see" she smirked

" like wise Sakura(no hugging, no suffix, she's still mad about the leaving her on a bench thing)" even though he was sulking he returned her smirke

He didn't change much, he looked the same, same great hair, same gorgeous onyx eyes, same clothes, a bit taller but everything was the same, she still love him, he never will. So why show him tthat after all this time she still care. And one of the qualities she gained was that she was a great actress.

"Oh yeah Sakura I forgot to tell you, Sasuke came back just a week after you left" Tsunade said

" I figured, Why isn't he behind bars ?" her smirk grew

"_yeah she's still mad_" Sasuke thought, and it was a stupid thought why wouldn't she be mad, he left HER on a COLD BENCH at NIGHT!!! For kami's sake

"Well first of all he came on his own, no one brought him, second he brought Naruto alive after he almost got killed by one akatski, and third he killed orochimaru the number one threat to Konoha" Tsunade took a deep breath and dranked her sake

"I guess that's enough to earn forgiveness , I mean saving the future hokage and all, by the way which akkatski did you kill?" she asked faking curiosity

"Deidara. It wasn't much sense Gaara got to him before I did" Sasuke said trying to figure out why would Sakura want to know which one, by the looks of things they just should be happy theirs another one less to worry about.

"Oh, very well then, Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama…Sasuke" she left but when she pastt Sasuke they brushed shoulders and she said "Just because they forgave you doesn't mean I did" and left, he had to admit that hurt a bit… ok a lot.

"Im leaving" he didn't wait for a replyhe didn't need one either, he needed to talk to her, say he was sorry and everything he felt…for her.

Sakura only had one way to let out so much pain/frustration/anger/hatred, and that was hitting a dummy so hard that with every punch and kick it cracked

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked but keeped hitting th dummy

"Your sharp, as usual" he got down from the tree

"And you suck at hidding your chakra" she replied

"Hn, you've change" their was tint of hurt in his words

"You're the same loser that left years ago" she smirked "What do you want?"

"to talk" her smirk dropped, she looked away he didn't

"That's a first" she gave a dry laugh

"It's that a yes?" he asked , his head was to the side he looked like a little kid

"You look like a kid" she laughed " and it's a yes"

"Good, cause I wasn't going to take a no anyway" He smirked "come on" he sat on the ground

"Ok, what do you want to talk about Mr. Ego"

"That hurt Sakura" He made a fake pained face "First, whats with the pony tail?"

"Same reason Tenten has to not take off her buns"

"Hn gets in the way?"

"Aa, but I love my hair though, my turn"

"Your turn? I though I was the one asking questions" he smirked

"Nope, Sorry to disapoint, any way… Why you come back? I ttachi isn't dead yet, what happen to the avenger?" She wasn't smiling anymore, there was more to her question then just curiosity

"What? Can't a guy come back home?"

"Not you, you don't do that, so awnser"

"Ok…well, A girl told me that revenge doesn't bring happiness to me nor anyone" he said while smiling

" So?" She was getting anoyed

"I belived her"He finally said

"It took you 5 years to belive her?"

"Sometimes I'm a dork so it took long"

"wow **The great Uchiha lerns the truth **thtas gonna be the head line of the newspaper"

Sasuke chuckled " Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why so intrested in which akatski I killed?"

"Becauuse one of them change my life, and left me alone"

"Naruto told me your parents were killed, I won't say sorry cause that doesn't do anything, and you don't want pity, But I can say I know what your going threw and its hard" he had a sad face for a moment

"Tthen you understand that I want revenge for it"

"Like I said revenge doesn't leave you anything, or do you think it would bring your parents back?"

"Sasuke… it was …. Itachi" she clenched her fist

Sasuke was beyond surprise" wha…how? Why?"

"I studied their bodies my self, they were tortured, with the magekyo sharingan!!!! They weren't ninja!!!"(Its that how its spelled?)she hit the tree behind them and made a dent

"funny how we changed places" he stood up

"I don't get what you mean, theirs a lot of differences" she said a little more bitter tthan intended

"Not really, why is it any different?"Sasuke asked knowing already what she was going to say

"For starters you left, second you hurt all the people that cared about you, all your friends and last but not least…"

"what?" he kneeled to her level

"I loved you" That was what she was going to say but a pair of lips silenced her, they broke apart their foreheads touching

"I Love you Saki" That caught her off guard but she didn't show it

"I use to" was her reply

"That's not what you showed a minute ago"

This was the firstt time Sakura Haruno had nothing to say exept

"I…Got to go" Run off

Sasuke was left their smiling about the whole thing and with one thing in mind "_she still loves me_"

Sakura was confuse, and when a girl id in this kind of sitiation/dilema/problem she goes to only to one person

"HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT???!!!!" her best friend

"Ino-pig, please don't scream I just got here and you leave me deaf" rubbing her temples

"Sorry forehead but theirs just so much my surprise gland can take"

"Ino their's no such thing as" their was a knock on the door

"Who did you invite?"

"Just some people that wanted to see you" Sakura had an anime question mark

"Sakuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you?! How'd your mission go?!" Big brown eyes shining with curiosity

"Both fine"_More laud people"_she thoughther head was going to explode

"Hi….Sa…. saku-chan…. How are you?" a shy hinata asked

"I'm fine Hina-chan thanks for asking" she smiled at hinata and she returned it

"So why are you visiting this pig instead of your best and truest friend Tenten?"

'HEY!!! I'M HER BEST FRIEND PANDA FREAK!!!"

They started to scream at each other, Sakura just then took her leave with Hinata. And while doing it she was wondering , Why she had such Laud and VIOLENT friends I guess she'll never Naruto's place was a little similar

"YOU DI WHAT!!!! HOW CAN YOU TAINT SOMEONE SO PURE!!!!!!" ok it was a little lauder

Sasuke was clearlly anoyed "thanks for letting half konoha know,and I just… I don't know its just what happened"

"You really are a bastard, I know you want to marry her and have little uchihas that I hope get their mothers attitude cause your fucked up, but give her a little time, cause really you shouldn't have done that, that's only gonna confuse her and make her feel emotionally ensecure"

"Did hell just freeze? Cause you actually sounded smart" Sasuke was looking for any signs of apocalipse

"Very funny teme, But really You should wait a little give her say three days ok"Naruto was getting sleepy, clearlly thinking is not his Forte

"As crazy as it may sound, I'm going to listen to you"

"As you should, now leave cause so much thinking made me sleepy" He laid down on the couch

"See ya dobe" too late he was fast asleep

Some where walking in town was Sakura talking with Hinata about her problem.

"So that's why You're confuse?"

"yeah"she looked at the ground "I thought I could forget him and I thought I did but turns out I didn't"

"Saku Just give your self a little time ok, every thing will be fine" Hina said

"thanks Hina-chan, so how are things with Naruto?"

"mmm…Ok His been really nice to me" she was tomato red

"jejeje ok here's your stop, see you around tell the girls sorry to leave but I have a lot to do, bye Hina-chan" she waved and left

**2 days later**

Its been two days and christmas eve was just around the corner. And he couldn't find her any were he went to all the possible places she could be and nothing.

"_How hard is it to find a girl with pink hair"_

"SASUKE-TEME!!! Come here and enjoy a quality meal, ON ME!!!"

"Dobe you're scaring Hinata"

"AM NOT!!! Right hinata-chan" he had a puppy dog face

Hinata was tomato red "I…Ano Naruto-kun"

"Would it kill you to not be that close to her, your gonna make her faint" he got annoyed

"Teme your really bitchy today, what's wrong?"

"ass" sasuke mumbled

"You're looking for Sakura-chan, right?" Sasuke looked at shy Hinata

"Yeah, I can't find her or she won't let me found her"

"DIDN'T I SAY TO GIVE HER TIME!!!"

"I think she got over it in two freaking days"

"She's a girl she needs her time, besides for how long haven't you seen her?"

"2 days"

"How long have you been looking for her?"

" I don't know like 2 days, that's not the point the point is that…" someone poked him, he looked at Hinata " yes hinata?"

"Saku-chan is with the Hokage"

"Why is Sakura-chan there?" Naruto asked, just then an ambu appeared

"Sasuke Uchiha the Hokage demands your presence at her office imidietly" then he disapeared

"looks like she found you"Naruto said

" Why?"

"She's THE top ninja in the village, if it wasn't because she doesn't want to be Hokage I wouldn't become the sixth"

"Point?" Sasuke was surprise at how much Sakura had growned in such short time

"she can choose her team for missions even though she always chooses from the rookie 9 and Gai's team" he grinned " consider your sel lucky"

"I guess" with that said he left

At the hokages Office

"Are you sure you want to take Sasuke?" a serious Tsunade asked

"Yes I'm sure" she was playing with her ponytail

" Sakura, Sasuke came back because he realised that revenge isn't worth loosing everything you love, he changed, are you willing to risk that change?"

"He has the choice to not go,It's not like I'm going to make him, beside he deserves to know that I'm finishing what he started"

Just then their was a knock

"Come in Sasuke"

"You called?" he entered

"Actually she called,it's about a mission"

"I'm going staight to the point"he nodded "Some ambu spoted Itachi in the borders of the village, the mission is to get rid of the threat, you in or out" Sha asked

"I'm the only one you called?"

"yes"

"If I say no will you call some one else?"

"Nope, I don't think you've notice but I'm capable of protecting my self I'm not …"

"I know you're not but, But I'm going not because of him, I'm going because of you, because I'm not gonna take a risk loosing you!!!" he got a little pissed off

"In that case I don't want you there, emotions are useless on a mission let alone a fight to death"

"I don't care if you don't want me there I'm going like it or not!!"

"Fine but don't get in the way" she left and brushed shoulders with him

"Sakura…"she stopped

"be careful, and sense I know you'll come back I have to talk to the former team 7" tsunade smiled, Sakura just nodded and left

"Now I know how she felt" He looked at the ground

"she still loves you, it's just that she's afraid to get hurt"tsunade smiled he nodded thanks and left

Sasuke was at the gate, half an hour had passed and No sign of Sakura

"_Did she leave?, no she couldn't have, could she" _Someone interrupted his train of thoughts, it was an Ambu with a mask of Fox, surprising enough he took his mask off and it was Naruto

"Sasuke.." he called him by his name this wasn't good

"what happened?" He got a bad feeling

"Itachi took Sakura" before he even finished sasuke was gone

Sakura woke up, as a reaction she looked for her katanas and kunai pouch, but it wasn't in her hip instead it was in front of her

"Damn it all!! "

"what's wrong? Haruno can't get free?"that voice she hated

" Shut the fuck up!!" Itachi appeared in front of her

"So, you're the one that gave my brother hope, I can see why he likes you" He looked at her from head to toe, It was disgusting

"I can see why he hates you" she said back and spitted on his face

"I can see why my brother left revenge"

"Why would you care? You had a better chance of living when he did" Sakura hissed

"Maybe he could've killed me, but he would be living hell, once he killed he wouldn't have a place to go back to, his friends would hate him for leaving, and you, well you would hurt him the most, his love rejecting him, hating him because he hurt her, That's the life I wanted for my foolish little brother" he had a demonic smirk on his lips.

"But you, you had to give him hope, you took him out of his path, is love for you, that bond he couldn't break, along with that friendship with the fox container" he had a disgusted face "I could never understand his stupidity"

"If your hate it towards your brother, Why the hell did you kill my parents??!!! What did they ever do to you?!!" Saku was officially pissed off

"They brought you to this world, and I knew that if you suffered Sasuke would too, it's a shame he hadn't arrived yet, I guess my calculations were wrong" he had a disappointed face

"You killed them just because you had a little chance to get to Sasuke, How twisted are you, you bastard???!!!!" by now tears of anger were sliding down her face

"Oh, Did it hurt? Leaving you alone in this world? Just like I did with my brother?" he was giving that twisted smirk

"…Why didn't you kill me instead? ... Why them?"

"That can be arrange" he took her own Katana and slide it threw her leg "but, I'll do it slowly" Just as he was about to make another gash another Katana collided with the one he had "so you've come brother"

"You're not my brother!!!!"he said anger clear in his voice, electricity started coming from the katana and Itachi backed away, while this was happening Sakura made a chakra knife and got free and was now on her knees

"Sakura are you ok? What did he do to you?" she looked at him and his eyes were full of concern for her and hatred toward his brother, maybe he shouldn't have told him

"Sasuke I'm fine, just a little cut, I'll just heal it and I'll be fine" she smiled, oh how he missed her smile "Sasuke-kun" Sasuke was surprise and glad to hear the suffix in his name

"yeah Saki what is it?" he smiled

"Promise you won't change after this"

"I promise" he said without hesitation

"You're still as pathetic as you were when I left, letting your emotions for this woman get in the way, your _weak_ like you always were" He cut a string and a bunch a kunai was coming torward them, It was trap, but they didn't get to their target,

"You're a little quicker I'll give you that"

A fair distance away, Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in a tree, Sasuke got a deep cut in his arm

"Apparently not fast enough" he tied a piece of cloth on his arm Sakura pouted

"About you're speed your just a little off today and about your injury, I can HEAL you know"

"I know, I don't want you wasting chakra on me, you need it" he said like he was speaking to a child

"If my chakra gets low I can use the seal" She crossed her arms

"What seal?"

"this one" she lifted her shirt a little at this Sasuke blushed and on her right side on her lower stomach she had a sign just like the one in his neck, at this he raised a brow

"What? She said to pick something I like and well I thought of you" she blushed "and I remembered the curse mark,, besides I think is cool" she had a cute pout that Sasuke couldn't resist and he kissed her

"HEY!!" she blushed harder

"Sorry, couldn't resist" he chuckled, just then he felt something coming, before he even knew it they're was steam every where

"So you know water jutsu, miss Haruno you amuse me" he smirked

"Well, the feelings not mutual" she was dead serious now, Sasuke stood close to her

"Come on, entertain me before I kill you"

"Copy my jutsu after the first one ok?" she whispered "even though I know it'll come naturally" Just then the wind blew a bunch of cherry blossom petals and Saku disappeared

"_what does that mean?"_ Sasuke was curious at what was she planning

"Looks like she left you alone, she's a coward just like you, no wonder you love her" he smirked at Sasuke's glare

"Nice insult, but I didn't like it, You'll pay dearly for that" Sakuras voice came with the wind just then a bunch of cherry blossoms came directly and Itachi , but their was something weird about them they were…sharp? One of the cut his cheek and before he got a full blow he jumped out of the way and did a flash step, Sasuke looked for him down, above, left, right, that ment he was behind. When Sasuke turned around Itachi swing a kunai at Sasuke

"If I can't see her I'll kill you instead" Sasuke barely dodged the blow, he had a gash a crossed his chest

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura came down from a tree her trusty Katanas and kunai pouch in her hip, she ran to Sasuke's direction

"Sakura watch out!!!!!!" Itachi appeared behind her, she smirked

"_why the hell is she smirking?!!"_ Sasuke screamed in his mind, she did a front flip with one hand,while doing it she kicked I tachi on the chin and with her other hand she had her black katana, after kicking him she slashed him and Itachi turned to water.

"Speaking of cowards" Sakura said and Itachi appeared infront of them, her back was facing him so only Sasuke knew what she was doing she started doing rapid hand signs Sasuke copied but soon smirked

"Little brother you should know better than to use a jutsu as simple as that one against me" a drop of liquid fell on his face, he wiped it with his finger when he looked at it, His eyes went wide, it was oil, and Sasuke and Sakura screamed

"Fire ball Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon enough the snow that was around melted and all the strings with oil she put up earlier were on fire, she closed her fist and the fire died, she looked around there was no sign of Itachi

"he must've doge in time" she mumbled she her a thud, she looked back , Sasuke was on his knees

"I told you I should have healed you , now your losing blood and more than half of your chakra is gone" she took out her white katana

"Saki what are you doing?" Sasuke had to admit that he was a little scared

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to trust me" He was going to say he trusted her but before he could her glowing katana slashed him in his injuries and it stung

"Sakura what the hell?!!!"

" Naruto's right you're so un grateful, before you scream at me look at your inuries" she put her katana away, he did as told

"what? … how'd you.."

"I said I'll explain later" she began to do some hand signs he didn't know and the she… she kissed him?

"What was that for?" he smirked

"Don't flatter yourself it's a jutsu I designed to pass my chakra to the person I kiss"

"How many times have you use that jutsu?" a little jealousy in his words

"just once"

"Who was the bastard…" he didn't finish

"Don't worry it was just Naruto" she shrugged

"Just Naruto" he stitched "Remind me to kill him later

"Very protective aren't we little brother" came from the burned trees this time without his cape and one shoulder burned "I must admit that you two are amusing opponents, specially you Haruno" he did a flash step and tried to kick Sakura but Sasuke grabbed/blocked it.

"Don't-you ever-try to hurt her" Sasuke said glaring with his blood red eyes while still having a tight grip on him, Saku took this to her advantage and hit Itachi with a blood red glowing hand.

"What-have-you-done-to-me" he barely spoke

"The paralysis won't last long so lets get this over with" she started doing hand signs Sasuke copied but soon enough his eyes went wide

"_how does she know this jutsu?"_ Then blue lightning erupted from both their hands

"_dammit I'll have to activate the seal"_ she put more chakra to her chidory, its force was so strong that it broke the band holding her hair in a ponytail and her long her fell to her hips, then both started running

"Chidory!!!!!!!!!!" they said in unison, They got their target, Itachi started coughing blood

"You've….grown a lot… Sasuke… now you know what really matters"…Itachi's body fell lifeless to the ground, it was over, Sasuke looked at Sakura and froze she had the same marking he got when the curse mark activated

"Sakura.."

"It's the seal , I didn't have much chakra, I gave it to you" she looked beautiful with her hair down

"You look beautiful with your hair down" Sakura blushed, he noticed "did I say that out laud?" he blushed

"yeah you did" she giggled

"je..umm…Sorry it's just that …well"

"I'm glad you did" Then she collapse on the ground

"SAKURA!!!!" he picked her from the cold snow and left with her to the hospital

"She's going to be fine, she just needs rest and she'll be up in no time at all"

"Reallly Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"She said yes already you dobe" he wacked Naruto in the head

"TEME THAT HURT YOU KNOW!!! Oh that reminds me, Baa-chan what was it you were going to tell us?" He had an anime question mark above his head

"Oh that I was going to wait until Sakura came too, but I guess it wouldn't hurt" she shrugged " The elders of the village decided that Naruto, Sakura and you will be the next Sannins of the leaf" Naruto fainted, Sasuke didn't sense Uchihas don't faint and all, but he was feeling a little woozy

"We" he motion them "Are the sannins of the village?"

"Yes, sheezz Sasuke you're hanging around Naruto to much" she looked at the time " visiting hour are over , Who's staying?"

"Do you even have to ask" Sasuke replied

She shrugged, took naruto by one leg and pulled him out of the room, the door close and hit Naruto giving him a bump in the head. Sasuke stared at the red soft box in his hands

"_Owwww my heads killing me"_ she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock "_11:30, arrgg, I'm in the hospital, I hate this place it smells like death, its better being the one healing that being the one being healed"_ she brushed some hair out of her face and felt a cold metal in her finger, she gasped as she notice what it was, it was silver ring with a ruby in the middle and smaller diamonds around. "It's beautiful" She smiled and felt the weight on her right and notice it was Sasuke, she brushed his bangs out of his eyes and pecked him on the forehead gently and then went back to sleep.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ino sang really laud as she entered the room, In fact it was so laud that made Saku and Sasuke jump from their place shikamaru came right behind her

"Shikamaru, why? Oh why didn't you stop her?" Saku rubbed her head

"I thought it would be amusing to see what happened, and I was right" he pointed at Sasuke who fell of the chair and was now on the floor

"OMG SAKU YOU LOOK SO KAWAII WITH YOUR HAIR DOWN!!!" Sakura looked at her self

"AHHHH!!!" she hid under the covers and when she came back she had her ponytail in place

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Saku you know that you'll have to get rid of that ponytail for the festival, a Kimono does not go well with a pony tail"

"You have a ponytail sense we met and I've never complained!!! Why do you ?!! and I am not, repeat am NOT wearing a ki…" she was cut off

"Saku what's that on your finger" She pointed at the ring

"That's umm…. I….ummm"

"We're getting married" Sasuke said without thinking

"AH..BIGCIEHEUGFHASCTFWEYVHDRESAREXFDAEWXSREXE" Shika coverd her mouth before she could scream so laud half Konoha would hear and dragged her out of the room while saying something about troublesome women

"I don't remember agreeing to that"

"You don't want to"

"What if I say no?"

"You'll have to, Or else I'll get annoying asking and doing crazy things and you wouldn't want that would you" he smirked

"You're still as stubborn as hell" she crossed her arms

"But you love me that way"

"Sense I met you" they kissed

**A little time skip**

"SAKU STOP MOVING" Ino shouted

"No!!! I don't want too" She said like a little girl

They were already late and Saku wasn't cooperating , she fought like two hours until she finally put her red kimono on (go to my profile and you'll see hers only difference is its longer here ok)

**At the festival**

"Where is that girl?!!! She was suppose to be the first one here!!!" Tsunade was furious, Sakura was suppose to be there 2 hours ago

"Baa-chan here she comes" Naruto said (by the way he is wearing a man kimono, orange and black

"SAKURA HARUNO WHY ARE YOU LATE!!!"

"Because Ino was torturing me, Can't you see!!" she was wearing her kimono her hair was down curled at the end and had a light pick lip gloss, she was perfect, Sasuke was about to say so but Tsunade dragged them near the stage

"Oh whatever lets get this over with" Tsunade went to the stand to make the announcement

"Citizens of Konoha, I have a important announcements to make, first of all, my time as hokage is almost at its end, but don't worry because I leave you in good hands I trust him to protect Konoha and I know he would give his life for everyone of you, the next hokage is Naruto Uzumaki" every one cheered, as the years passed every one respected him, he showed them that he would give anything for them and that he was fit to be Hokage "And the last announcement, the elders and my self notice three shinobi, they've worked hard and saved Konoha many times putting their life on the line, That's why we desided that Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage are the new Sannins of the leaf village and the fire country" All people present cheered, and some girls were screaming "I love you Sasuke-kun" or "Marry me Sasuke-kun!!!" Which annoyed Sakura but she felt better when she saw her Boyfriend getting pissed because guys were screaming almost the same thing with the occasional "Sakura-chan you're so hot!!!"

"Can't they shut up" Sasuke said he was clearly pissed off

"I'll shut them up when you shut Yours up" Sakura said a tint of annoyance in her voice

"I KNOW HOW!!!" Naruto ran to the stand "ATTENTION EVERYONE"

"Saki what is he going to do?" Sasuke asked a little afraid

"I have no Idea but maybe we should hide"

"Why?"

"I don't know just a feeling, it usually involves he saying something stupid like.."

"I THE FUTURE HOKAGE AM PROOUD TO ANNOUNCE"

"and then with something he knows his not suppose to say like.." Their eyes went wide as they realize what he was going to say and then they ran for it

"THE ENGAGEMENT OF THIS TWO SANNIN AND MY TEAMATES SASUKE AND SAKURA!!" He motion beside him, but it was empty " Where they go?" The fan girls/boys were furious

"Let's get her/him!!!!!!!!!!!!" and so they went on their hunt

Somewhere in the woods were Sasuke and Sakura hiding from their sure to be death, Sasuke led them to an old tree house.

"Where are we?" Sakura said sitting down on a chair

"My fortress, or that's what I used to call it" he chuckled at the memory

"oh so this is where you hid from us" she said referring to her fan girl days

"Not you mostly them, even though you were annoyed me, yes, but I liked you for it, It's a little messed up" he looked at her, now he really looked at her she was beautiful, no, even that was left short "You look beautiful today" he stepped closer to her

"Thanks, but don't get use to it, I hate this thing" She pouted

"But it looks good on you" he smirked at her blush

"would you mmmm…" she was silence with a kiss

"EWWWWWWWW Dad did you really do that?" a smaller version of Sasuke asked, Sasuke nodded to his son

"Shut-up Daiske, It was romantic" she said putting a dreamy face on

"Yeah right"

"Dai-kun, some day you'll find a girl that you like so much that she'll will make you do that stuff on your own"

"THERE ALREADY IS!!!" Serena said "it's Hikary-chan" Daiske blushed at the name

"Mommy I'm tired" a little 5 year old girl said

"Ok keiko, Come on you two you're twins for kami's sake get along" she said to Daiske that was chacing Serena

"Come on guys listen to your mother, go to sleep or there's not gonna be any presents tomorrow" the twins ran to there room, after putting her baby girl to sleep she went to give a good night kiss to Serena and Daiske

"Mom that was a great Christmas story" Sakura smiled and left the room

"So, do I get a good night kiss?" sasuke asked

"mmmm nope you don't" she said back

"guess I'll just have to take it"he ran after her and caught her with ease, then they shared a passionate kiss

"Thanks for the Christmas present" saku said and kissed him again

**I hope you like it, please review, and thanks for reading Happy Holidays!!! ^-^**

**Peace n Love,**

**Mishia Hikaru (Ace)**


End file.
